1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for holding workpieces and, more particularly, to devices used in connection with high precision machining (CNC, etc.) operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
High precision machining operations often utilize workholding devices, such as vises, for example, for holding a workpiece in position while the workpiece is cut, milled, and/or polished. As is well known in the art, financially successful machining operations utilize vises which are quickly and easily adaptable to hold a workpiece in different positions and orientations during the machining operation. These vises typically have included a rigid base, a fixed jaw member mounted to the base, and a movable jaw member. In use, the workpiece is often positioned between the fixed jaw member and the movable jaw member, wherein the movable jaw member is then positioned against the workpiece. In various embodiments, the jaw members have included a jaw face which is configured to contact the workpiece. In various circumstances, these jaw faces have oftentimes become worn or damaged and, as a result, previous jaw members have included replaceable jaw faces, or plates. In such embodiments, the jaw plates have been affixed to the jaw members with fasteners. Unfortunately, though, such fasteners have required a significant amount of time to assemble and have oftentimes become loose during use. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.